We Are Everything
by Shmeowzow
Summary: What would have happened if Bo hadn't stopped herself when she threatened Dyson after he told her he would never feel love for her again? What if she hadn't apologized after she said "I can make you, you know..." Set at the end of S2E2. Rated M for graphic content. Reviews are much appreciated!


This night wasn't going as Bo had originally planned. When Dyson had told her The Norn had taken his love for her away, it hadn't seemed real or final. She was a Succubus, for Fae's sake; there was no way The Norn could take love and devotion away from a creature who could create it out of thin air…right?

Standing in her dilapidated home, holding two glasses of wine in a short lace nightie, while Dyson stared at her like she'd sprouted a second head, she wasn't so sure anymore. She had been so certain that she could fix this when she'd invited him over; she had felt like she couldn't lose, but as Dyson took the wine glasses from her and set them down on the counter, she began to feel a sickness rise from her heart and settle into her throat. She could tell by the look on his face that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. Bo felt hot tears of desperation well up against her lids as Dyson told her he wasn't kidding about giving up on them…He knew he could never feel for her again, and wasn't willing to give it another shot.

Bo's mind started to speed away in fifty different directions. This could not be happening. She loved him so much; more than she'd loved anyone in her life. Sure, they fought. They had their ups and downs like any other couple, but he made her feel so safe and happy; and she knew he had felt the same…once.

If he left her now, she would wake up every day for the rest of her life feeling like half of her soul was missing, torn away from her body by that awful, greedy spirit. No amount of Chi sucking was going to make her feel better about that.

Bo was aware that Dyson was still speaking to her, but she wasn't interested in what he had to say. Looking into his eyes, she saw an emptiness she'd never witnessed before, and it made her heart swell as if it was going to burst, spewing blood and gore all over the front of Dyson's stupid vest. For a fleeting moment she wished it would.

Bo would not lose him, not like this, not ever. She refused. Her eyes grew dark with a fury she was unfamiliar with, and as Dyson turned to leave after she tried her best to convince him to stay, she roughly spun him around by his arms, causing him to stop in his tracks. Not even his steely, passionless glare could make her yield now.

"Dyson, that is not you talking! I can make you, you know. I can make you love me."

Bo was breathing harder now. She could feel her power rise with her anger and sorrow up through her body like electricity. Dyson's expression changed from one of pity, to that of anger. His wolf began to show through in his eyes as he growled,

"Bo, Do not. Do this."

Bo could tell that Dyson hoped his inability to negotiate the subject any further resonated with his cold words, but it was too late. Her eyes had already begun filling up with lust and power, turning from her usual dark, subdued shade of brown to the furious and brilliant blue tint she had become so well acquainted with. She felt something sinister take hold of her, something primal; purely Succubus. Her grasp on the wolf's arms grew tighter, making him flinch, and for an instant, he was afraid of what Bo might do. Before he could act on his concern and remove himself from her vice grip, she growled in a voice that was not entirely her own,

"You will love me, wolf."

She began to will her intentions upon him via touch. He wanted to resist, bus she relinquished her hold on his arms and took his face in both of her delicate and powerful hands.

"Love me, Dyson. Don't fight it. I will have what I want."

With his face still held immobile, Bo leaned up, her lips just barely brushing against his own, and began siphoning his chi into herself. Dyson roared in protest and attempted to shove her away, but he could feel her thrall taking hold. There was nothing he could do to escape, and his desire to do so was fading quickly, replaced with only passion, lust, and pure devotion to the woman holding him hostage.

Through their connection Bo felt Dyson's mind give in to her strength; he was hers now. With a venomous burst of power, she took his shoulders and threw him mercilessly into an adjoining wall in the room. He did not cry out when his body made contact with a sickening thud, nor when he met the hard concrete floor.

Bo flipped his fallen form over and straddled him, pinning him down with her weight. Grabbing his jacket by the collar, she searched his eyes for pain, resentment, fear…but there was nothing but adoration. He looked at her like a child looks at a Christmas Tree; like she was the only thing in the world he cared about.

It had been so long since she'd seen that kind of emotion in his face, and it filled her with happiness. She hadn't realized how much it had meant to her until it wasn't there anymore. Until The Norn stripped it away.

As she tore his vest and shirt away from his torso, buttons flying this way and that, she realized none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that they were together, and Dyson was hers again.

"Bo…"

Dyson uttered her name breathlessly, his desire was rising. He rose up from the floor with her still straddling him and began to furiously shrug his way out of what was left of his jacket, tie, shirt, and vest. They fell to the floor in a haphazard pile and Dyson's lips crashed into Bo's with bruising force. He took her face in his hands, and her arms encircled his neck, her hands finding their way into his coarse blonde curls.

While their mouths and hands fought an unwinnable war, a noise escaped Dyson's throat that was neither moan now growl, but an enticing combination of the two.

Bo ground her hips against his dark jeans, and she could feel him hard and hot in-between her thighs. Her own desire had grown near unbearable. She wanted, no, needed her wolf. She needed him this instant.

Dyson rolled them over onto a tattered rug a few feet away from their original position. Bo leaned up and claimed his swollen lips with her own once more as he pawed and kneaded at her breasts. Bo began unbuttoning his jeans, and Dyson worked her panties down her thighs, growling and ripping them off when he became impatient. Bo gasped in excitement and leaned back up, pulling her gown over her shoulders, then immediately taking Dyson's collarbone in-between her teeth and biting down as hard as she could without breaking skin.

Dyson howled and shoved her down by the shoulders, using the time it spared to yank the clothing free of his lower body. He was on Bo again in an instant, and she begged him to make love to her like he had so many times before; like he had never stopped loving her.

He wasted no time and tore her thighs away from each other, burying himself inside of her core. Bo cried out and felt herself stretch to accommodate all of him; too much time had elapsed for her body to be prepared for his size. It hurt terribly at first, in a way she had forgotten she loved so much. A smile flickered on Dyson's face and he withdrew, then thrust himself so deep that Bo flinched.

"Feels like someone forgot about me…I'm hurt."

Bo struggled to reply as he found a steady rhythm.

"Don't pretend you don't love it."

Her words started to come out in gusts of breath between thrusts.

"And besides, you're the one that disappeared."

The wolf flinched as if remembering something painful. Quickly, Bo forced him on his back and began to ride him, low and slow. She bent over to kiss his neck, forcing her will upon his mind once more. Her mouth found the sweet spot behind his ear, and her teeth tightened around the skin there.

The light, airy moans that escaped Dyson's throat in time with her hips' movements let her know she had regained control. Before she could protest, Dyson lifted Bo up off the ground, supporting her weight with his hands under her supple bottom. She didn't care to know where he was taking her; his plodding footsteps were sending glorious sensations up through her body with him still throbbing inside of her as they moved.

Bo opened her eyes only when she felt water smooth her hair down the back of her head. He had taken them to the guest bathroom shower. She mewed in protest as he slipped out of her to spin her around, forcing both of her wrists up against the wall above her head. All of the breath that had just escaped her in protest was quickly sucked back into her lungs as Dyson entered her again, his thighs slapping against her behind due to the scalding water spray. He thrust his mouth to her ear and muttered gutturally,

"I could fuck you every hour of every day for the rest of our lives and never grow tired of your body."

Bo grinned, his words bringing color to her already flushed cheeks; but she felt herself slowly slipping with each sequential thrust. She needed her release, and was sure her lover wasn't far behind.

"I'd like that."

She wrenched her arms out of his grasp and turned around.

"But you know what I'd like more?"

Dyson waited for her to finish with rapt attention as she propped herself up by the lip of the bathtub, using his body to hold her own against the wall.

"To see the look on your face when you come for me."

Dyson's hips met Bo's once more as she lowered herself onto him, and he buried his face into her neck, moving quicker and more furiously than ever. Bo could not hold back her cries, nor did she want to. It felt too good.

She lost herself in the feeling of Dyson inside of her, and in no time she felt herself break into a million pieces around him. Her legs shook as he furiously began building up to his own orgasm, and for a moment she thought they might go strait through the wall.

When he finally came, Bo forced him to look her strait in the eye. Breathless though she was, she managed to get a few last words out of her sore and tired lungs.

"Don't ever leave me again, Dyson. You have to stay with me."

Dyson heaved and nodded. "I'll never leave your side again, Bo. I promise."

Bo slept peacefully that night, and dreamed of warmth and happiness. What The Norn took from Dyson, and all of his cruel words from earlier had faded away from her. But when she awoke, wrapped naked in the sheets from her bed, it all started to fall apart.

She turned around, her mind still a little fuzzy from sleep and power leftover from their tryst, and saw Dyson sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. The extent of what she had done to him hit her in the chest like a ton of bricks. Stifling back a sob, she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Oh my God, Dyson. I am so sorry."

He shrugged away from her touch, recoiling, it seemed, but didn't move. A hot tear rolled down Bo's cheek and a hand flew to her mouth. How could she have done that, to Dyson, of all people? She loved him, and he trusted her; and in the end she just betrayed him because she was too greedy to let him slip away.

"Dyson, please," Her words were thick with tears now.

"Please understand. I never meant to do that, I don't know how I let myself lose control. I love you."

The look on Dyson's face as he turned to gaze at her could have made her tears turn to ice. It was a moment before he spoke, his words coming out deep and slow.

"I can forgive you for what you did, Bo, because I know this hurts."

Bo continued to sob quietly, and he still wouldn't allow her to touch him.

Without another word he rose from the bed, his back still to her, and began to walk into the foyer to collect what was left of his clothes.

"Dyson!" She cried after him, and he turned only slightly. "Dyson, please." The last part came out as a whisper.

"What happened tonight doesn't change anything, Bo. I told you I forgive you, because I understand you're in pain. But I still cannot love you. Ever. Please understand."

She let him go this time. There was nothing she could do to change his mind, and she knew that. She also knew it wasn't his fault, and for some reason that made it hurt more.

She had curled up into a ball as she listened to him gather up his ruined clothes and shut the door behind him, and she cried for a long time. It all seemed so hopeless, and it hurt so badly. But in her heart she knew that she was strong enough to overcome this. She had to. And if that meant seeing Dyson everyday with the knowledge that he didn't have the power to love her anymore, it was just something she would have to survive.

When sleep finally took her away, it was bittersweet. She didn't have to feel the pain of Dyson's abandonment anymore…but it was a feeling that would soon return to slap her in the face as soon as she opened her eyes again.


End file.
